


Я-рядом

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Омегаверс [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Гэвин опаздывает к началу течки Коннора.
Relationships: альфа!Гэвин Рид/омега!Коннор (RK800)
Series: Омегаверс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634980
Kudos: 13





	Я-рядом

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Я-рядом  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1246 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** альфа!Гэвин Рид/омега!Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; OOC; ER; омегаверс, два слова нецензурной лексики, римминг, кноттинг  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Гэвин опаздывает к началу течки Коннора.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Я-рядом"

Коннор проснулся, услышав шум воды в душе. Он не знал, на сколько вырубился, а самое хреновое, что и лучше ему не стало. Все тело горело, в глаза будто насыпали песка, а задница пульсировала, не переставая подтекать смазкой, как бы он ни сжимался. 

В комнате было ужасно душно и влажно, пот покрывал его обнаженное тело липкой пленкой, и Коннор заставил себя сползти с кровати, чтобы принять душ. Обернувшись, он заметил пятна на постели и поморщился от брезгливости. Надо было поменять белье — правда вряд ли он это осилит.

До ванной было всего тридцать футов по коридору, но Коннор шел, едва не поскуливая от пожара, полыхавшего во всем теле и сжирающего остаток сил. Он споткнулся о джинсы, которые Гэвин стянул с себя на пороге ванной, не упал, а только чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Но Гэвин его услышал.

— Хэй, детка, я думал, ты спишь, — его голос звучал так мягко, что Коннор не выдержал и облегченно вздохнул, едва не заскулив. 

Ванная была наполнена горячим паром и запахом альфы. Коннор хотел остаться здесь навсегда — поэтому замер, жадно втягивая аромат и чувствуя, как возбуждение смешивается с тем жаром, что горел под кожей.

— Иди ко мне, — Гэвин приоткрыл дверцу в душевую кабинку, выпуская в ванную еще одну порцию пара вперемешку с божественным запахом. 

Коннор послушно шагнул к Гэвину, протянувшему к нему руку. Чем дольше он дышал или просто находился рядом с альфой, тем легче ему становилось. По крайней мере, в паху больше не было ноющей боли, от которой хотелось лезть на стены. Зато _желание_ разгоралось с каждой секундой и грозило вот-вот выйти из-под контроля.

Когда Гэвин сжал пальцы на его ладони, Коннора словно разрядом тока ударило. Он чувствовал каждый бугорок, каждую мозоль на руке Гэвина, и от такой чувствительности было почти больно. Но Гэвин давно знал Коннора и его потребности, поэтому только осторожно втянул его к себе под отрегулированные струи воды.

— Сейчас станет получше, потерпи, — мягко проговорил Гэвин, прижавшись губами к шее Коннора, и лизнул кожу широким мазком.

Коннор застонал, остро чувствуя все разом: движение языка по шее, прикосновение пальцев Гэвина к плечам. Он дернулся, когда Гэвин прижал его к себе и потерся всем телом, словно помечая своим острым запахом. И с одной стороны, это помогало, а с другой — влажные, мокрые волоски на груди почти царапали, хоть были мягкими, и даже возбужденный член, едва коснувшийся Коннора, вызвал волну дрожи по спине.

Руки Гэвина на мгновение исчезли, оставив только прикосновение тела и ощущения от воды на коже, которые, впрочем, тоже прекратились, когда Гэвин переключил режим на мелкие, будто облако тумана, капли. Коннор облегченно выдохнул и послушно повернулся лицом к стене, когда почувствовал мягкий толчок Гэвина.

— Давай, Коннор, позволь мне сделать тебе хорошо, — проурчал Гэвин, прижавшись губами к уху Коннора и вынуждая его дрожать.

Это было так смешно: Гэвин толком не коснулся его, а он уже был готов превратиться в желе и позволить делать с собой что угодно.

Положив ладони на влажную кафельную плитку, Коннор прижался к ней горячей щекой и посмотрел на Гэвина через плечо. Низ живота жгло, член возбужденно стоял, а из задницы в огромном количестве текла смазка — он был уверен, что Гэвин чувствовал этот запах и хотел повязать его.

Коннор выгибался от каждого легкого касания и нетерпеливо подался навстречу, подставляя задницу, когда Гэвин положил руки на его ягодицы, осторожно их поглаживая.

— Давай, мой хороший, я знаю, как ты любишь, — Он встал на колени, почти невесомо целуя задницу Коннора. — Ды-ши, — проговорил Гэвин и развел ягодицы, тут же жадно лизнув скользкий и припухший анус.

Захлебнувшись воздухом, Коннор цеплялся пальцами за стыки между кафелем и кусал губы. Гэвин никогда не стеснялся своих желаний и Коннору не позволял, но сейчас даже этих посасывающих движений было ужасно мало, и он заскулил, двигая бедрами и отчаянно желая большего.

— Я не буду вязать тебя в душе, ты меня потом прирежешь, как очнешься, — оторвался на мгновение Гэвин и снова ввинтил язык в задницу, царапая ягодицы щетиной. — Давай, родной, ну, — просил он глухо, а Коннор только трахал себя его языком и стонал. Когда Гэвин толкнулся внутрь двумя пальцами, Коннор с силой закусил ребро ладони. — Вот так, да, давай, детка, — Гэвин опалил горячим дыханием его задницу и лизнул края ануса, растянутого вокруг пальцев.

Другой рукой он обхватил член Коннора, и тот за несколько быстрых и идеально выверенных движений кончил, пачкая спермой кафель.

— Мой хор-р-р-роший, — влажно проурчал Гэвин, и Коннор, кожей ощутив _удовольствие альфы_ , облегченно выдохнул.

Когда выключилась вода, он смог лишь устало привалиться к стене и смотреть на суетившегося Гэвина, а потом позволил вытереть себя полотенцем, только до кровати дошел сам. Гэвин поменял простыни на свежие, но окно открывать не стал.

И вроде после первого оргазма с альфой Коннору стало легче.

И вроде даже голова слегка прояснилась.

Но все равно желание вплавиться в Гэвина никуда не исчезло, только затаилось, оставляя после себя повышенную тактильность. Коннор просто не мог _не трогать_ своего альфу.

Гэвин лег на постель первым и потянул Коннора на себя, целуя сразу так, словно хотел, чтобы голова окончательно перестала соображать. И у него получалось.

Коннор распластался на Гэвине и только потирался снова возбужденным членом о его бедра. Губы уже жгло — щетина у него была колючая, а Коннор до сих пор слишком остро все чувствовал. Но он бы ни за что на свете не подумал отстраниться.

— Люблю, когда ты такой, — проговорил Гэвин, дав ему отдышаться. — Готов покататься? — он провел пальцами по шее, вызывая у Коннора волну дрожи и полную потерю воли.

Не то чтобы ему хотелось сопротивляться.

Коннор вздохнул и сел Гэвину на бедра. Тело все еще не слушалось, но Гэвин смотрел на него уверенно, словно даже не сомневался в нем. И значит он не мог подвести своего альфу.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я тобой горжусь, да? — довольно проурчал Гэвин, когда Коннор раздвинул непослушными пальцами ягодицы и потерся снова скользким анусом о его возбужденный член с набухшим основанием, где должен был проявиться узел. — Давай, мой родной, люблю делать тебе хорошо, — он провел пальцами по бедрам Коннора, но не давил, а терпеливо ждал, когда тот все же решится.

Ждать пришлось недолго, но застонали они в унисон: Коннор насадился на член плавно и до самого основания, и каждое движение вверх, а затем вниз рассылало по телу волны жаркого удовольствия. Если сначала Гэвин просто поглаживал бедра Коннора, то теперь пальцы сжимались с силой, оставляя на коже красные пятна.

— Блядь, — рыкнул Гэвин, толкаясь глубже. Коннору казалось, что он хочет слиться с ним в одно, и, как и все предыдущие течки, это было взаимно. — Давай, детка, — прохрипел он, и Коннор почувствовал набухающий узел, вталкивающийся глубже, растягивающий его задницу так сильно, что становилось больно, а смазки казалось недостаточно. — Ну же, — он стонал почти беспомощно, а Коннор только тяжело дышал и скулил, замерев и не давая себе двигаться — но на последнем толчке Гэвина все же не сдержался и кончил совсем небольшим количеством спермы Гэвину на живот.

Коннор чувствовал, как жарко пульсирует член Гэвина внутри, наполняя его семенем, и мог только бессильно опуститься тому на грудь, игнорируя лужицу спермы и капли пота на животе.

Под его ладонью бешено колотилось сердце, и Коннор впал в транс, поверхностно дыша, изредка облизывая пересохшие губы опухшим языком. 

— Коннор? — хрипло позвал Гэвин и, кажется, поцеловал Коннора во взъерошенную и влажную макушку. — Порядок?

Коннор устало приподнял голову и криво улыбнулся, прежде чем снова уткнулся лбом ему в грудную клетку. Гэвин мягко рассмеялся, а потом ойкнул, случайно сдвинув узел и вызвав легкую боль.

— Подожди немного, и я обо всем позабочусь, — он пригладил волосы Коннору тем жестом, который обычно раздражал — но не сейчас.

Благодарно вздохнув, Коннор прикрыл глаза и стал считать удары сердца Гэвина.

Я-рядом, я-рядом, я-рядом.

Уснуть теперь вышло гораздо легче.


End file.
